heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lizard/Transcript
This is the transcript of "The Lizard," the twenty-eighth chapter of ''Heavy Rain''. Transcript (The chapter begins with an aerial view of Ethan's car driving to an empty apartment. He walks into the building. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "Fire":) Ethan: There's been a fire in here. Everything is all burned up. (If Ethan chooses "State":) Ethan: Still feeling weak. I can hardly stand... (If Ethan chooses "Pain":) Ethan: The pain's coming back, the drugs are beginning to wear off. (If Ethan chooses "Shaun":) Ethan: Where are you, Shaun? (If Ethan chooses "Address":) Ethan: 9711 Marble Street. It's the right place, but what am I supposed to do in this dump? (If Ethan tries to leave the apartment, he turns around and goes back.) Ethan: I have to go through with it... I have no choice. For Shaun's sake. (After Ethan inspects one of the porcelain lizards on the floor for the first time:) Ethan: Porcelain lizards. They look new, out of place with the rest of this old beat up stuff. (In one of the lizards, Ethan hears a rattling noise and breaks it. A key flies out of the figure. Ethan uses the key to unlock a door at the end of the hallway, which has a lizard painted on it. He walks inside and finds a table with another computer-like device that will guide him through the challenge. Ethan sits down and presses the play button on the device.) Device: Are you prepared to suffer to save your son? You have five minutes to cut off the last section of one of your fingers in front of the camera. If you succeed, you will get your reward. (Ethan stands up as the timer starts ticking. The player can view his thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "Instrument":) Ethan: Gotta find a sharp object, something that'll make a clean cut. Don't wanna have to start hacking away at it. (If Ethan chooses "Choice":) Ethan: I might just be able to get through this if I make the right choices... There's gotta be a way to do this. (If Ethan chooses "Give Up":) Ethan: I can't cut off my own finger...I just can't do it. I want to save Shaun. I'll do anything - anything but that. (If Ethan chooses "Refuse":) Ethan: This is fucking nuts... I can't do it. I want to save Shaun, but I refuse to do this... (If Ethan chooses "Leave":) Ethan: This could all go horribly wrong. I'm not going to save my son by dying here... (If Ethan chooses "Time":) Ethan: Five minutes. I've got five minutes to cut off my finger. (If Ethan chooses "No Choice", his dialogue is the same as if he tried to leave the apartment before beginning the trial.) (If Ethan chooses "Pain":) Ethan: The pain is going to be intense. Gotta find some way to reduce it. (If Ethan chooses "Impossible":) Ethan: Cut off a finger?! No way! (After collecting supplies and putting them on the table, Ethan sits down. The player can view his new thoughts here.) (If Ethan chooses "Determined":) Ethan: I'm gonna do it. I'll do it for Shaun's sake. I'd do anything to save my son. (If Ethan chooses "Scared":) Ethan: I'm not afraid. I'm not afraid... (If Ethan chooses "Clear Head":) Ethan: Gotta keep a clear head. Everything's gonna be okay. I'll be able to get through this if I just think out exactly what I have to do. (If Ethan chooses "Fast":) Ethan: Do it fast, you won't feel it, won't feel a thing. (After removing the last section of his left pinky finger, Ethan falls from the chair screaming in pain while the finger bleeds heavily. Depending on the tool chosen, he may have to cut his finger a second time. He eventually stands up and the player can view his thoughts.) Device: Under the desk. (If Ethan found disinfectant and didn't use it before cutting his finger, the "Disinfect" thought is available:) Ethan: Disinfect...Gotta disinfect the wound! (If Ethan found the metal bar and heated it up, the "Cauterize" thought is available:) Ethan: The...the metal bar...to cauterize the wound... (If Ethan chooses "Injury":) Ethan: The pain, my finger...My finger... (If Ethan chooses "Shaun":) Ethan: I did what I had to do, Shaun. I love you...I love you. (Ethan breaks the floor under the desk, finds a chip for the cell phone, and puts it in. He watches the video of Shaun in the well and looks at the letters he has so far. Ethan staggers from the apartment, weeping in pain, completing the Lizard Trial and ending the chapter.) Lizard, The